Love Wont Let You Go
by Blainedandyson
Summary: Kurt and Blaine met when they were six years old and instantly became best friends, however when Blaine moved away Kurt had to learn to live without him. When Blaine returns years later, will he still remember Kurt and the promises he made to him?
1. Chapter 1

Who knows when love begins  
Who knows when makes a start  
One day it's simply there  
Alive inside your heart.

**How Kurt met Blaine.**

Kurt Hummel was 6 years old when he met Blaine Anderson; little did he know however, that this boy would end up changing his life forever.

He first saw the curly haired boy sitting alone in the playground, pushing around some rocks with his feet, looking quite sad. Kurt didn't like people being sad so he ran up to the little boy, intending on cheering him up.

'Hi!' Kurt sang, startling the hazel eyed boy.

'H-h-hi,' the lonely boy stuttered, staring in shock at Kurt.

'I'm Kurt, sorry if I scared you,' Kurt smiled.

'Blaine,' Blaine smiled back in return.

'That's a nice name! I have a great idea!' Kurt grinned, unable to contain his excitement.

Blaine just stared wide eyed at Kurt, trying to keep up with his energetic personality.

'We should become best friends!' Kurt exclaimed, bouncing around with excitement.

Blaine never had a best friend before; Blaine never really had a friend. He had always been the quiet one preferring to be alone than with everyone else, but something about Kurt interested him, he could tell he wasn't like all the other kids who taunted him and called him names for being different, yes, Blaine could tell that Kurt could be a very special friend to him.

'That would be great!' Blaine smiled back at Kurt, Kurt's own excitement rubbing off on him.

For the next two hours Kurt and Blaine sat in the park giggling and talking about everything and anything that came to mind.

'Kurt! Come on it's time to go home!' Burt called.

'Sorry Blaine, that's my Daddy. Will you be here tomorrow so we can play some more?' Kurt asked, hopeful.

'Sure,' Blaine replied, not doubting one bit that he would return tomorrow, he would very much look forward to seeing Kurt again.

'Promise?' Kurt asked.

'Promise,' Blaine smiled.

Kurt waved goodbye and ran back to his father, who smiled and had some questions to ask Kurt.

'Who was that kiddo? Did you make a new friend?' Burt said.

'Yeah! His name is Blaine, he likes singing like me! And said he wouldn't mind having a tea party with me either! Isn't that great? He isn't like all those other boys at school, he doesn't call me weird' Kurt scrunches up his nose in memory of those boys at school.

'That's great bud, well let's hope Blaine is at the park tomorrow' Burt smiled, glad his only son had finally made a friend who he liked so much.

Kurt sighed and replied 'He will, he promised.'


	2. Chapter 2

_6 months later._

"I'm so glad your mommy let you come over and play with me Blaine, I was so bored," Kurt sighed.

"You're always bored Kurt," Blaine playfully retorted.

"Only because no one is great enough to entertain me!" Kurt dramatically pretended to flick his hair and Blaine laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Except me of course!" Blaine replied proud, with his head held high and Kurt playfully poked his cheek.

"Except you," Kurt smiled, he really did enjoy being around his best friend.

Blaine thought Kurt should be gotten back for that poke and returned the favour by poking him in the ribs which then turned into a tickle fight leaving both boys struggling to breathe from laughter.

"I-I love you Kurt," Blaine shyly stated and he started blushing even though he didn't know why. "My mommy said best friends can love each other, if they really care about them and I really care about you Kurt."

"Oh," Kurt said, he never knew that friends could love each other, but that sure did mean he loved Blaine too. "I love you too then Blaine, because you're my best friend and there is no one who I care about more."

_3 Months Later_

"Kuuuurt, do you think your daddy will take us to the park?" Blaine asked.

"Erm, yeah sure, I don't see why you would want to go though I mean all my cool toys are here!" replied Kurt.

"I-I just wanna, haven't been in a while that's all" Blaine said, he really didn't know why he wanted to go he just felt what he needed to talk to Kurt about would be better said there for some reason.

Half an hour later, Kurt and Blaine arrived at the park, and took a seat in the little box above the slide, their 'spot' as they called it. They sat talking and just staring at the clouds for a while until Blaine plucked up the courage to ask what he wanted to ask.

"Hey Kurt, do you think a boy and a boy can be like a mommy and daddy?" Blaine nervously asks.

"Yeah sure, my daddy says that some people are like that, they love each other like a mommy and daddy does, like instead it's two mommies or two daddies but it's still love,"

"Oh," Blaine sighs in relief "That's good, Kurt...?"

"Yes Blaine?"

"I'm gonna marry you one day," Blaine declares, with that same proud-head held high look.

"W-what?" Kurt stuttered, shocked.

Blaine looked closely into the blue eyes of the boy sitting next to him. "Yeah, I mean who better to marry than your best friend ever? We can be two daddies, it will be great!"

"I guess it would," Kurt agreed, Blaine was his best friend after all and he _did_ love him, so it did sound like a really good idea, "Promise?"

"I Promise," Blaine replied

"Kurt, Blaine, come on it's time to go! Your mom is at home waiting for you Blaine!' Burt shouted from the bench he was gathering his stuff on.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand before he ran down the steps.

"Kurt wait, can I do something before we go?"

"Sure Blaine, what is it?"

"Close your eyes and don't open them till I say so okay?" Blaine said.

"Okay," Kurt replied, curious to what Blaine could be doing.

It couldn't be that hard, Blaine thought, he saw it in the movies all the times, it was a way of saying I love you for most people that he saw, his parents did it his brother Cooper and his girlfriend did it so why shouldn't he?

After closing his eyes like Blaine asked, Kurt felt the press of warm lips on his only for a brief second before they were gone.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now" Blaine said.

Kurt's eyes fluttered open and he was met with the sight of a blushing Blaine before he was pulled down the steps of the slide towards his waiting father.

The only thing on his mind the whole journey back was that kiss and Blaine's words.

_I promise._


	3. Chapter 3

Love never dies

Love will continue

Love keeps on beating

When you're gone

_I promise._

Those two little words where all Kurt had left, all he had to hold on to hope.

Blaine was leaving.

For how long? Kurt didn't know, he just knew it was far, far away to a place him and Blaine dreamed of going, together. New York.

_I promise._

That would mean he would see Blaine again right? Even if it wasn't for marriage or to become daddies, it would at least mean this wasn't goodbye forever. Or so he kept telling himself.

"I don't want you to go," Kurt pleaded, watery eyed.

"I don't wanna go either Kurt, but mommy and daddy has to and so I have to go too," Blaine wiped Kurt's tears on the sleeve of his sweater and pulled Kurt into a big hug.

"This isn't goodbye," Blaine murmured into Kurt's shoulder. "Remember my promise? I'll come back Kurt, I'll come back for you and it will be like I never left, or I'll bring you to New York with me! Mommy said I can write and call so please don't cry Kurt,"

They stayed like that for a few minutes; at this point both boys had started to cry.

"Come on honey, Blaine has to go now," Elizabeth Hummel gently told her son, fighting back tears from seeing her son so heartbroken herself.

"I'll never say goodbye to you," Kurt whispered next to Blaine's ear before he stood back and watched Blaine smile and go out the front door.

"I promise."

Kurt and Blaine did stay in contact for a while, exchanging letters and gifs through the mail and the odd phone conversation. One of the things Blaine has sent was a picture of him, Kurt was so excited when he received a letter from Blaine, after a few weeks of no contact, but when he opened it and the picture fell out Kurt didn't know how to react, all the memories of Blaine and that day when he kissed him came flooding back, he didn't think these feeling were normal for a seven going on 8 year old but he didn't really care, If anyone asked Kurt wouldn't tell them he spent most of the that afternoon when he received it crying in his bed, no instead he would act strong and just count down the days till he saw Blaine again.

Little did he know however, that things would all soon change.

His contact with Blaine became less and less since Kurt's mother died and because of that Kurt and Burt moved to a smaller house since it was just those two. Kurt never did give Blaine his new address, he was to distraught over his mother's death and over time the contact stopped altogether.

His mother's death really put things into perspective for him, no matter how much you love someone you can easily lose them. Kurt decided it would be better to just not love anyone anymore, so he wouldn't be hurt. He still loved his father of course, but he had lost Blaine and now he had lost his mother. He held no hope for ever seeing Blaine again, besides from his letters and brief phone calls he seemed to be doing better without him in New York, he seemed happier.

Maybe one day Kurt will see Blaine again, but until then he'll just have to live his life alone.

_2010, 10 Years Later. _

Kurt had enough of McKinley, the constant slushies, the daily act of being pushed into the lockers. It was all just so tiring.

Kurt opened his locker to get his textbooks and that's when he saw it, the photo of Blaine. He first stored it there when he started high school, he picked it up and studied it, he hadn't thought about Blaine in a long time. Kurt briefly wondered how Blaine was, what he was doing, if he had a boyfriend, or worse a girlfriend. His train of thought however was soon interrupted by Karofsky pushing him into his locker, the picture falling out of his hands onto the floor along with a few of his text books.

"What's your problem!" Kurt shouted, finally having enough of all the torment.

"You talking to me lady?" Karofsky spat back.

"Well who else just shoved me into the locker? you ignoramus!" Kurt retorted.

"You better watch it Hummel," Karofsky gave one last disgusted look in Kurts direction before walking off.

Kurt bent down to retrieve his fallen text books and that's when he saw it, Blaine's picture had turned over and the words seven year old Blaine wrote on the back were in full view.

'Courage'

"Courage," Kurt repeated the words, and then he chuckled to himself. "After all this time you still have that affect on me."

_And weeks pass, and months pass__  
__Seasons fly__  
__Still you don't walk through the door__  
__And in a haze__  
__I count the silent days__  
__Till I hear you sing once more._

Kurt didn't really pay attention in Glee club that day; in fact he didn't pay much attention to anything for the next few weeks. All he could think about was Blaine.

"Kurt, are you with us?" Mr Shue questioned.

"H-huh, what? Oh er yeah sorry," Kurt stammered, honestly having no idea about what was going on.

"Hey, you okay?" His best friend Mercedes asked, clearly worried.

The blue eyed boy attempted his best smile. "Yeah 'cedes, I'm fine just tired," Mercedes looked at him questionably "Honestly," Kurt smiles, genuine this time. His friends really did care about him after all.

_And sometimes at night time__  
__I dream that you are there__  
__But wake holding nothing but the empty air_

Kurt really did need to get his act together, he was probably never going to see Blaine again. As much as it hurt it was true, and still having this crush (because Kurt refused to call love) on someone he knew 10 years ago was beginning to be quite pathetic and Kurt Hummel was _not_ pathetic.

And he most definitely was not in love.

He hoped.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine had a good life, in his opinion anyway. New York was amazing, he met so many great people and he didn't have it hard there as a gay teen like most boys across the world, in fact his coming out was quite pleasant, even his parents accepted which was a shock for him since they grew up in such a traditional way, maybe New York just had that effect on everyone, acceptance.

Blaine's music progressed further in New York as well, his parents got him the best teachers and he excelled vocally and instrumentally, he went to a good school and was the top of his class. Yes you could say Blaine's life in New York was perfect.

Which was why his world came crashing down when he found out he had to move back to Ohio.

"But why? Things are great here why would you even consider going back to Ohio? What is there that is so important?" Blaine asked his mother after she broke the news.

"Well Blaine," Eleanor Anderson calmly replied, she really could not take another one of Blaine's tantrums. "If you would have let me finish before rudely interrupting," Blaine rolled his eyes. "None of that Blaine! Your father got a business transfer back to Ohio, I know New York is great but don't you want to go back to your old home? You were born and grew up in Ohio,"

"I know mother, but New York is my home now, and you can't expect me to just leave!" Blaine has become hysterical at this point, how could he possibly leave New York? His friends? His school? Everything he loves? No this was unfair.

"Well Blaine we can't all get what we want, you'll be old enough to live here alone in a few years but until then you'll have to do what me and your father says and there shall be no more arguments about it," Blaine's mother coolly replied before walking away.

Blaine punched the wall to his right, this was just not fair. A part of him however, did want to go back, but why Blaine was unsure.

The whole plane ride to Ohio was torture for Blaine; he spent the past few days trying to convince his parents to stay but to no avail.

Telling his friends was the worst.

"Blaine, I'm gunna miss you man," his best friend Wes shook his head "I can't believe they're doing this, you're not that far away from leaving school why couldn't they just wait?"

"I don't know, I'll still come visit and you better too, on breaks and stuff," Blaine replied, defeated.

"Yeah I know but it wont be the same, what's gonna happen to you and Sebastian?" David, his other best friend questioned.

"I-We we're going to try the long distance thing, better than throwing away a 6 month relationship just because I'm moving a few hour plane ride away," David looked unconvinced it could work. "I mean there is always skype and stuff until we can find time to visit each other, I'm sure it'll work,"

"We'll keep an eye on him anyway, just in case," Wes added.

"Who'll keep an eye on whom?"

"Sebastian!" Blaine squeaked in surprise.

Sebastian smiled smugly; he loved the reactions he could get out of Blaine. "Someone talking about me?"

"No, no of course not baby," Blaine leaned on his toes and gave Sebastian a quick peck on the lips, which Sebastian took as an opportunity for a passionate kiss.

Wes and David both coughed in unison and Blaine pulled away, blushing.

"Yeah well anyway, you don't have to be worried about me being unfaithful Blaine, as much as Wes and David would like to convince you otherwise, you know full well there is nothing better for me that that ass," Sebastian ended his sentence with a slap on Blaine's butt.

"As charming as ever Sebastian," Wes rolled his eyes and David chucked, Sebastian wasn't all bad after all he just didn't really have a filter, especially when it came to Blaine, whether he would stray when Blaine left was unknown to all of them, Blaine could just hope for the best and not blame him if he did, long distance is a hard thing after all.

Blaine sighed as he recalled the memory, he was going to miss his friends and he was really going to miss Sebastian, he did love him after all and he was his first boyfriend, well the first boy to interest Blaine. There were quite a few gay boys in New York, even more that wanted Blaine, but Blaine was picky always searching for something that he didn't exactly know what. He still doesn't know he found it with Sebastian, but it was close enough he thought. Blaine was only slightly worried that Sebastian would cheat, not because he didn't trust Sebastian but because he knew how hard it would be for himself as well, they both were so used to the intimate side of a relationship that being taken away from that would be a struggle enough. They never went all the way but close enough anyway.

Blaine arrived at his new house, which was technically his old house, even though he hardly could remember anything about it. It didn't feel like home and Blaine doubted it ever would.

With a sigh he went to his room to start unpacking his stuff, yes, life for Blaine Anderson is probably not going to be so perfect anymore.

Kurt woke at 6:00am like every morning and started getting ready for a day that he thought would be uneventful.

He dressed in tight black skinny jeans, a white shirt and a grey waistcoat and finished off his outfit with his knee high black boots.

"Time to face hell," Kurt murmured to himself after getting in his car an hour or so later.

Kurt arrived at school at was instantly greeted by Mercedes and Tina, buzzing with excitement.

"Kurt!" Tina grabbed onto Kurt's arm and Mercedes grabbed onto the other.

"Boy you will not believe how hot the new boy is," Mercedes excitedly whispered as her and Tina giggled.

"You're right, I don't believe, what is he a jock?" Kurt played along, guessing that he probably was straight and not even that cute.

"He's from New York!" Tina exclaimed "Just moved here the other day, he's dreamy and totally gay," Tina sighed and pouted.

"If you say so, a dreamy gay guy from New York? I must still be asleep," Kurt laughed, but as he spoke those words his heart jumped and one thought popped into his head. Blaine.

"_Kurt! Kurt! You'll never guess what mommy said! We're moving to New York!" Blaine excitedly bounced up and down_

Kurt shook the memory out of his head, there could be no way it would be Blaine, it's just wishful thinking that's all.

"Well girls, we best go see Mr Gay Dreamboat," Kurt laughed.

All 3 New Directioners walked into the school and Kurt could swear his heart stopped beating, it was him. He was sure of it. Just older and way more attractive, his hair was gelled back but a few curls hung loose, he was wearing red skinny jeans and a black polo shirt with a little yellow bow tie. Yes gay, that's for sure, even the flock of girls surrounding him with heart eyes can't deter from the fact he was, completely gay. Kurt never doubted his gaydar once and it was going off a mile a minute.

"Kurt? Are you okay? I know we said he was attractive but if you don't pick up your jaw it might break," Mercedes joked.

"Oh yeah sorry, er I have to bathroom I-I'll see you in class," Kurt ran off without hearing their reply.

Kurt ran into the nearest bathroom and splashed water on his face. What was going on? How is he here? What if he recognises him? What if he doesn't?

His thoughts were interrupted with the door opening and none other than Blaine gorgeous Anderson walked in with that same goofy smile and hazel eyes.

"Heh, it's crazy out there... I guess an all-boys school couldn't have prepared me for all the..," Blaine sighed. "..Girls,"

Kurt spun around, a look of shock on his face, did Blaine recognise him? He was speaking to him so easily, like 10 years hasn't passed, no he can't he hasn't mentio-

"Sorry, I guess I'm just a chatty person, I'm Blaine, Blaine Anderson," Blaine smiled, slightly confused at Kurt's reaction, and held out a hand for Kurt to shake.

_I promise_

He didn't remember.

"Kurt,"

"It's very nice to meet you Kurt" Blaine smiled, big and bright.

_He has no idea who I am._


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt stared in disbelief, here he was in the boys bathroom at McKinley high, and he was standing a few feet away from Blaine Anderson, his childhood best friend, his first love, I mean crush. The boy who promised to marry him, yes it was just silly child-minded thinking, but it meant something to him.

Blaine Anderson.

And he has no idea who Kurt is.

Heartbroken would be an understatement.

"It's nice to meet you too," Kurt smiled in return.

_What are you doing Kurt Hummel? _Kurt thought to himself_ Just say to him 'Oh wait we know each other remember? You said you'll marry me one day? Courage? Anything?_

"Well, as lovely as it is chatting to you in a bathroom, we're both going to be late for class, so I'll see you around, Kurt." Blaine walked out the door. Just like that time 10 years ago, except so much had changed.

What was Kurt to do? Blaine obviously didn't recognise him, or maybe he did he was just too embarrassed about those promises made many years ago. Either way Kurt wasn't about to say anything, he lived 10 years without Blaine Anderson, he was pretty sure he could last another few.

_I'll never say goodbye to you_

It looks like he never even had to; because Blaine had already did that for him.

'Luckily' for Kurt, Blaine was in almost all of his classes. Okay so much for living without him.

It didn't help that Blaine was kind of a stuck up asshole either, or that he was assigned to sit next to him in quite a few of his classes, no luck was not on Kurt Hummel's side.

"I'm surprised anyone in this school knows how to read," Blaine sighed as the teacher finished her lecture.

"Excuse me?" Kurt shot at Blaine "I am amongst the students at this school and while most of them wouldn't know their right from left I am offended by the insinuation that I Kurt Hummel am one of them."

"I-I'm sorry, I'll correct myself, I'm surprised _most_ people in this school know how to read," Blaine laughed "Better?"

"Much," Kurt saw a glimpse of a younger Blaine, with his stuttering, but that soon was taken over by Blaine's new (well probably not so new) egotistical personality.

"So Kurt, you lived in Ohio your whole life?" Blaine absentmindedly asked while doodling a spaceship on his notebook corner, something Kurt found to be very cute, the question however just hurt Kurt, further proving Blaine had no recognition at all of him, yes he may have grew up a lot since then and his looks have changed drastically but he recognised Blaine, so why didn't Blaine recognise him?

"Yes, I was born here and I grew up here, how about you?" If Blaine didn't know or pretended to not know who Kurt is, so Kurt could act the same way.

"Well I was born here that's for sure, then when I was about six I moved to New York, and now I'm back," Blaine sighed.

Kurt already knew this, he remembers the day he left like it was yesterday.

"So why did you come back?" This was something Kurt didn't know and maybe he could pretend, pretend he was just meeting Blaine, pretend his heart wasn't ripping apart every time Blaine asked him things he already should know.

"Parents, dad had a business transfer to Ohio and of course me and mom had to follow," Kurt wondered briefly how Blaine's parents were, but he didn't dare ask, besides how could he? For all Blaine knew Kurt was a complete stranger.

"I see. How was it in New York? I've always wanted to go ever since I was a little kid..." It might be wishful thinking but Kurt was sure he could see a flicker of recognition in Blaine's eyes, but it was quickly overrun by an excited flow of words, telling him all about his time in New York. At this point Kurt could just pretend Blaine did remember, and this is him just telling an old friend about all the stuff he missed, they were walking to their lockers at this point, time in class went by really quickly while he was talking to Blaine.

"...and then I met Sebastian and I didn't think I would ever find a guy I was interested in until he came along," Just when Kurt thought he could deal with this whole situation, Blaine dropped that bomb. A huge bomb labelled Sebastian, Kurt didn't know the guy but he instantly hated him. Blaine stopped talking as he noticed Kurt's face with his mouth grimacing in disgust.

"Wait, you're not homophobic are you? Ugh I forgot this isn't New York," Blaine went to walk away but Kurt stopped him.

"N-No unless you know many homophobic gay people," Kurt tried to laugh it off but really he was panicking, he needs to be more careful, not let his emotions show. Which he found harder to do in front of Blaine than anyone else he ever knew.

"Oh, sorry for assuming you just looked so disgusted at what I was saying for some reason," Blaine said, obviously confused.

"No, not at all I think it was just because I remembered seeing Finn and Rachel making out earlier, not a pretty sight at all!" Kurt nervously laughed.

"Oh okay, well as I was saying... yeah Sebastian is my boyfriend and we're trying this long distance thing and I'm not really sure why I'm telling you all this I mean I hardly know you and here I am throwing my life story at you," Blaine leant with his back against the locker and sighed.

"I don't mind, really it's nice... talking to someone new I mean," _as long as you don't ever mention Sebastian stupid-face ever again._ Kurt thought.

Kurt didn't have time to get an answer before the bell rung.

"Well guess I better get going to class, I'll see ya later right Kurt? Out of everyone here you seem to be the one I'd get on with the most so I hope you don't mind me tagging along," and with that Blaine smiled and turned to walk off.

Kurt sighed and opened his locked to retrieve his text book when he saw the picture of Blaine.

"Crap I gotta hide that, wouldn't want anyone to see and think I'm some creepy stalker," Kurt whispered even though the hallway was empty.

Kurt hid the picture and closed his locker. With thoughts of Blaine still running through his mind.

This was going to be a hard year for Kurt Hummel.

Kurt had a habit; it wasn't a bad habit just one that people might judge him for if anyone ever knew.

When Kurt was alone he'd talk to himself, not full conversations where he's talking back and forth between himself, but he'd talk out loud to try and make sense of situations. He grew to do this as he closed himself off from people, and who better to get advice from than yourself?

"So," Kurt began. "Blaine Anderson is back in your life. He's different, attractive, a spoilt brat, attractive, Kurt stop saying attractive," Kurt sighed "But he is attractive."

This was going nowhere. Kurt decided to give up and start doing his homework, the thing he needs the least right now is thoughts of Blaine Anderson's attractiveness.

During the time spent doing his homework and not thinking about Blaine, Kurt came up with an idea (ironically about Blaine) Kurt decided that he'd treat Blaine like a stranger, pretend he didn't know him, get to know him then maybe one day when they're both comfortable enough he'd 'suddenly' remember that he already knew Blaine and then Blaine would remember and they'd run into each other's arms in slow motion and live happily ever after, or something like that.

Kurt's thoughts about his future with Blaine (as creepy as that sounds) were interrupted by Finn barging into his room.

"Hey Kurt..."

"Finn! What have I told you about knocking?" Kurt interrupted Finn in return.

"Uh sorry dude you weren't... uh you know, where you," Finn looked over at Kurt's flushed cheeks and his laptop open and came to a bad conclusion.

"What? No! I just respect my own privacy and wish you would respect it too!" Kurt blushed furiously. "What did you want anyway?" Kurt impatiently asked. He was really not in the mood for Finn tonight. He did get along with him better now Carole and his dad where married but it was still weird having him around the house after he used to have a crush on him.

"I just wanted to know if you where interested in that new kid, what's his name? Blake?" Finn looked confused.

"Blaine, and why would you assume I was interested?"

"Oh er... I'm not stereotyping or anything but like isn't he gay?" Finn asked.

"Not that it's anyone's business but he seems quite open about it, so yes he is, but that doesn't mean I'm interested besides he has a boyfriend back in New York," Kurt shrugs. "Why do you care so much anyway?"

Finn looks around nervously. "I don't, well I do care, I just mean... er you're my brother man I gotta look out for you and stuff,"

Kurt laughs, he knows Finn is a nice guy. "It's fine, thanks though Finn."

"Yeah well," Finn coughs nervously. "I gotta go, play COD and yeah," Finn rushes out the room.

"Well that wasn't awkward at all," Kurt wonders aloud.

The next day was a Friday, one day till the weekend where Kurt doesn't have to worry about Blaine and things could be relatively normal again.

Kurt was running late that morning, having woke up later that he normally did because he was up most of the night thinking about Blaine, that boy had really taken over Kurt's life again and he didn't know what to do.

Kurt wasn't the only one running late and he found this out when he came crashing into Blaine while rushing through the hall.

"Hey watch where you're going assh-"Blaine looked over where they both fell. "Oh Kurt, I guess I can't be too mad, I just thought it was one of those stupid jocks." Blaine stood up and offered a hand to Kurt.

Kurt warily took it and stood up, neither boys let go straight away which led to awkward glances and a lot of blushing once they pulled away from each other.

"I better go." Blaine quickly walked off to class.

Kurt just stood there staring dumbly. Blaine had held his hand, just like when they were children. Only now his feelings were much, much stronger.

Kurt took his time to get to class, knowing he was going to be late anyway so he figured there was no point in rushing.

Kurt got let off with a warning for being late, which he figured he would. With his spotless record and straight A's the teachers had a soft spot for him anyway.

Either Blaine has short term memory loss and he didn't remember the incident in the hall, or that he just wasn't fazed as much as Kurt was, because when Kurt saw him and lunch he was as cheerful as ever, and seated next to Rachel Berry. Kurt hoped it didn't mean what he thought it meant. It did.

"Hey Kurt, Kurt!" Rachel was jumping around in excitement, obviously wanting to say something important. "Say hello to our newest member of the New Directions! Blaine Anderson!" Rachel clapped. It was obvious she had a crush on Blaine; she never usually became this excited over new members, because she was afraid of the attention being stolen from her.

"Oh you can sing?" Kurt acted nonchalant, even though he knew Blaine could sing, unless things had changed since they were younger.

"I was lead in my old school's glee club, so I guess you could say I am," Blaine smiled widely, which in turn made Rachel almost pass out.

"Well of course he'll have to audition after school but from what I've heard you won't have a problem right Blaine?" Rachel cooed as she clung onto his arm.

"Uh yeah... sure." Blaine looked scared, which made Kurt chuckle. He really wasn't used to girls was he?

Glee club came too fast for Kurt's liking; he didn't know how he'd react to hearing Blaine sing again.

"Whenever you're ready Blaine," Mr Shue said.

_You think I'm pretty without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me so I let my walls come down_

For Kurt, time felt as if it was standing still from the moment Blaine hit the first note. He was amazing. Kurt imagined Blaine was singing this to him, that he was the same Blaine when they where six years old, staying up past eight pm watching musicals and giggling till his father told them to go to bed. That he never went to New York and instead they grew up together and became boyfriends, lovers.

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans _

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

Kurt was shocked out of his thoughts when people around him started clapping, he didn't even realise Blaine had stopped singing.

Blaine must have noticed Kurt sitting there staring at him, not joining in with the applause because the way he was staring at him with such confusion.

Kurt ran out of the room, fighting tears because this whole situation was unfair.

Why couldn't Blaine just remember, why does he have to be so perfect and make it impossible for Kurt to move on?

"Kurt wait!" Blaine caught up with Kurt whose tears were streaming down his face "What... what's wrong, wait why are you crying, Kurt!" Kurt just stared at him, unable to say anything.

"Kurt? Please you're scaring me what did I do?"

"Why won't you remember," Kurt barely even whispered.

"What? Sorry I didn't quite hear you."

Blaine didn't get a reply and instead felt the warm presence of lips upon his.


	6. Chapter 6

This seemed oddly familiar to Blaine, but he couldn't quite place why.

_Wait why are you even thinking about this? You have Sebastian, stop kissing back!_

Blaine abruptly pulled away.

"Kurt what do you think you're doing? I have a boyfriend and you know that!" Blaine shouted, more at himself than Kurt if he was being honest.

"I-I'm so sorry," Kurt ran out of the school and ran towards his car, he needed to get his get straight he needed to drive somewhere, anywhere.

Kurt got into his car and started crying again.

"You're so stupid!" Kurt shouted to himself. "Why did you think that would work? Make him remember? This isn't some stupid romance movie! You'll never get your 'happily ever after' "

It took a good half an hour for Kurt to be calm enough to drive. Driving around somewhere didn't seem appealing anymore; he just wanted to go home and collapse on his bed and try to sleep the thoughts away.

Things never go the way Kurt wants though, and as soon as his head hit the pillow Finn came bursting into his room.

"Look Kurt I know you said about knocking but I figured even if I did you wouldn't let me in and I really need to see if you're okay," Finn spoke, so fast as if he was trying to get it all out before Kurt interrupted him and told him to get out.

"Its fine Finn, honestly I'm okay," Kurt replied feeling too defeated to argue about Finn's lack of manners.

"No Kurt, you're not people who are 'okay' don't run out of glee club in tears" Finn argued.

"Rachel does it every week Finn," Kurt mocked; even when he's heartbroken he can still manage to be sassy.

"I'm serious Kurt, what happened? Did Blaine do something? Cos I swear I'll deal with him!" Kurt would've laughed at the serious expression on Finn's face if he wasn't feeling so down.

"Blaine didn't do anything Finn, well not intentionally anyway." Finn looked confused and Kurt thought why the hell shouldn't he confide in someone? Finn was his brother after all and he was sure he wasn't going to go blabber off to someone.

"Look, if I tell you, you better not go spreading it around school okay?" Finn nodded. "I kissed him, after he ran after me." Finn was about to say something when Kurt carried on. "And it wouldn't be the first time we've kissed either."

"Wait, so you're together... or...?"

"No, he has a boyfriend," Finn looked even more confused. "Look I better start from the beginning, I knew Blaine way before he started school, and well we were childhood friends, best friends." Kurt smiled at a memory.

"_Come on Kurt! I'll race you to the top" Blaine giggled as he started climbing one of the bigger trees. _

"_You know I can't climb Blaine I'll get my clothes all dirty!" Kurt wrinkled his nose up in disgust. "O-or I'll fall!"_

"_Come on Kurt, I'm here. I'm your best friend remember? Trust me I won't let you fall!"_

"_O-okay" Kurt did trust Blaine after all._

"And well we spent a lot of time together, even one day he promised to marry me when we're older, we were just kids of course and we didn't really understand the dynamics of marriage. We just knew we were very special to each other and spending our lives together didn't seem all that bad. Well after he made the promise, he kissed me." Kurt paused, letting Finn digest the new information.

"Then one day he had to move to New York, and 10 years later he returned and here I am." Kurt sighed.

"So why doesn't Blaine act all besties with you now? I know it's been years but it sounded like you guys really hit it off back then," Finn asked, Kurt wished it was that simple.

"Well Finn, here is the catch; Blaine doesn't remember. Well at least I think he doesn't if he does he's hiding it really well." Kurt frowned.

"Well, why don't you just tell him?" Finn suggested.

"What if he does remember and he just doesn't want to know me anymore? Or he thought it was stupid to promise such things? Or I come across as a creep looking like I waited for him to marry me or something?" Kurt panicked; the last thing he wanted was Blaine to think he was some creepy stalker.

"I might not be the best to give relationship advice Kurt, but that's a lot of 'what ifs' what if things actually go well? You never know till you try. If he did remember but didn't want to know you anymore he wouldn't be trying too hard to be your friend now would he?" Finn did make sense, which was a first. Kurt wasn't really sure what he should or even wanted to do.

How could Kurt even face Blaine after what happened? It'll probably be all over school after the weekend, Kurt couldn't tell him. Not now anyway.

"Thanks Finn, I really don't know what I'll do yet. But thanks for helping anyway, just do me one favour?" Finn nodded. "Keep this between us? Last thing I need is Blaine finding out from Rachel or someone."

"Sure, what are brothers for?" Finn smiled and left the room and Kurt to his thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

Blaine walked home that day, he called up his brother Cooper and told him not to pick him up since he needed to clear his head. It was only a 30 minute walk anyway so it wasn't that far.

Cooper however, suspected something as wrong and waited at home patiently for Blaine. Cooper had been living with his family since they moved back while his messy divorce settles. Cooper stayed in Ohio while his family moved to New York, he was 18 after all.

"So Blaine, wanna tell me what's up?" Cooper asked.

"Nothing is up, just wanted to walk that's all," Blaine said, lifting his bag off his shoulders and walking to the kitchen, Cooper was having none of it of course and followed him with more questions.

"Yeah sure, don't even pretend you don't want me to know either Blaine," Blaine turned around and tried to act confused. "Don't even give me that face, you knew full well if you'd have told me you were hitching a ride with some friends I wouldn't have questions it, but a walk? Come on Blaine I may be pretty but I'm not stupid."

"It's complicated," Blaine sighed.

"Try me."

"" Blaine babbled.

"Woah, slow down there. Sit down and tell me everything, from the beginning." Cooper said.

"Well basically there is this kid, at school and he's gay," Cooper smirked and Blaine shot him a 'don't you dare start' look. "And well, we're friends, well at least I think. He's always acted really weird around me I just assumed it was because I was gay and out and he wasn't used to that, maybe even had a little crush on me or whatever. But this is different, every time I speak to him he gets this far away look in his eyes like he's remembering something. But anyway I let all this weirdness go just in case it was just my imagination." Blaine paused, figuring out how to say what he had to say next.

"Then today I joined the Glee club, and well I sang Teenage Dream, you know by Katy Perry."

"Of course I know, you sing it like all the time," Cooper laughed but stopped when Blaine gave him that look again.

"And the whole time his eyes had that look again, and at the end when everyone stood up and clapped he just sat there, staring."

"Sounds like the kid is in love with you Blaine, maybe it's the bow ties," Cooper teased.

"Are you going to let me finish or should I just go?" Cooper nodded, repressing another smile.

"Anyway," Blaine continued. "Then the next thing I know he ran out of the room, crying."

"So you ran after him?"

"So I ran after him, anyway I caught up with him and he looked a mess, seriously Cooper I've never seen someone so upset in my life. I asked him what was wrong and he didn't answer, then he mumbled something that I didn't quite understand and then he kissed me."

"The plot thickens," Cooper stated.

"It's not a joke Coop,"

"Never tried to make it one, so basically this kid likes you and now he's kissed you, what are you gunna do? Do you like him?"

"I have Sebastian," Blaine said.

"That's not what I asked Blaine."

"I don't know, that's not what I'm worried about now anyway, it's what he said. I'm not quite sure but it sounded like he asked me why I didn't remember, but I'm really not sure what I'm meant to be remembering, like he told me something in one of our conversations, I have no idea." Blaine finished, looking defeated and Cooper just patted him on the shoulder.

"Maybe you just misheard, maybe he said something like 'why do you wear so much hair gel," Cooper laughed.

Blaine pushed Cooper's hand away, but then started to laugh as well.

"All jokes aside Blaine, maybe you should just, y'know, talk to the guy? You never know it could all just be a misunderstanding, so you just go talk to…"

"Kurt,"

"Kurt, and see what is actually going on," Cooper smiled, he was a great big brother when he wanted to be.

"Yeah you're right, thanks Coop," Blaine smiled.

"You're welcome bro,"

Cooper started to leave the kitchen when he remembered something.

"Hey Blaine, out of curiosity, what's Kurt's last name?"

"Er, Hummel why?" Blaine asked, confused.

"Oh nothing. See you Blaine."

Cooper got to his room, (well the guest room he added a few personal belonging to), sat on his bed and laughed.

"Well," Cooper said out loud to himself. "Looks like Blaine has forgotten all about his little boyfriend."

Cooper decided to pay a visit to Kurt Hummel and soon, before everything got much, much worse.


	8. Chapter 8

Saturday.

The day Kurt had been looking forward to all week, and even more so since what happened the day before. Today he could relax, do some homework and maybe even help his dad out at the shop, he could do anything he wanted.

One thing he would not be doing however, is thinking about Blaine Anderson.

Or so he wished.

The door knocked at exactly 12pm, Kurt wasn't expecting a visitor and everyone in the house had gone out already so he doubted they would be expecting anyone. Still, Kurt wasn't bad mannered enough to let whoever is out there waste a journey coming over it could be Rachel or Mercedes surprise visiting him.

Kurt hummed happily as he approached the door and opened it with a big smile on his face, a smile that soon faded as he registered who it was.

"Kurtsie! Wow you've grown kid!" Cooper beamed, Kurt really did look different, obviously, he was like seven last time Cooper saw him.

"C-cooper.. What are you doing here?" Kurt panicked looking behind him to see if Blaine was there, the last thing he needed right now was Blaine's brother telling him what Kurt has failed too.

"Don't worry," Cooper caught Kurt looking behind him. "It's just me I didn't bring Blaine."

"Come inside, and we'll talk then. Obviously this isn't just old friends catching up." Kurt stepped aside and admired Cooper's profile, he had grown even more handsome than he remembered. He looked kind of like a movie star.

Kurt sat down at the kitchen table after offering Cooper something to drink and Cooper followed suit.

"So, why are you over here? It's nice seeing you again Cooper but I find this all a bit odd."

"Well, I spoke to Blaine," Kurt looked scared for a moment before Cooper reassured him with a small laugh. "No, don't fret he doesn't know, I swear that kid is so clueless I remembered who you were as soon as I heard your name."

"_Coop! Coop! I made a new friend today! His name is Kurt, Kurt Hummel isn't that a pretty name, Coop and guess what," Blaine bounced around Coop trying to get his words out as fast as possible. "He like music just like me!"_

"_Blaine everyone likes music." Cooper laughed, he really did love his little brother._

"_No." Blaine pouted. "Kurt is different, he likes musicals and all the 'girly' stuff that people make fun of me for. I'm going to see him again tomorrow and we'll have tea parties and go to the park and it will be so much fun! We're going to best friends forever Cooper I know so!"_

"Yeah well, you were 18 when they moved." Kurt countered.

"You remember him and you were the same age."

"Touché."

"Yeah but anyway, I'm not going to go into details about the conversation, just know he wants to talk to you about it, about you know what happened" Kurt blushed at the fact Cooper knows he kissed Blaine. "He isn't mad, just in case you think it. Just really confused but anyway that's not why I'm here, well not completely anyway."

"Then why are you here?" Kurt asked.

"Why haven't you told him Kurt?"

"Told him what?"

"You know what." Cooper looked at the blue eyed boy seriously.

"Didn't really feel like it was my place, and I tried I've tried dropping hints thinking 'hey maybe he'll remember if I kiss his face off' not one of my best plans granted, but I tried."

Cooper laughed, Kurt still had that cutting wit he always admired.

"Wait, why would kissing him make him remember? I thought you were best friends."

Kurt blushed once again realising Cooper probably didn't know about the promise.

"Er well, Blaine once promised me he'd marry me." Kurt started "and he kissed me but it was just a childish thing, please don't think I'm crazy and I've been waiting for him for 10 years or anything because that really isn't the case Coop an-" Kurt babbled on.

"Kurt, shut up it's fine. I just didn't know that's all, seems like something Blaine would do, he was always a cheesy guy."

"It would make sense about that day though." Cooper said. "I mean one of the days like a few weeks before the move?" Cooper looked at Kurt for confirmation about the time Blaine did all that, Kurt nodded. "He came home after going to the park with you, and boy was he happy I'd never seen him smile so much. I thought mom just gave him too much candy or something."

Kurt got teary at what he just heard, but he didn't dare cry. Not now. Not in front of Cooper.

"Yeah well, he doesn't remember anything at all. So, that all doesn't matter now. I'm not going to say anything to him, some things just aren't meant to be. This is one of them." Kurt said and he looked absolutely crushed, Cooper put his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Never say never." Cooper smiled big and bright.

"Any advice you want to give me that isn't a Justin Bieber song title?" Kurt laughed and Cooper joined in. He really did miss this kid.

Kurt and Cooper sat for a little while longer, just talking about Blaine and everything else, it was nice for Kurt to talk to someone about the memories of the past.

"Well Kurt, I hope whatever you do works out for the best. I won't tell Blaine but if you ever want me to just ask, and here take my number just in case you even need anyone."

Kurt thanked him and said his goodbyes back.

Kurt then went up to his room and collapsed on his bed, memories of the conversation he just had with Cooper running through his mind.

_He happy I'd never seen him smile so much_

Kurt wanted that again. He wanted to make Blaine smile. He wanted him to know what he meant to him, what he still means to him. He wanted it all way too much.

Monday came way to fast for Kurt, just the idea of facing the school, facing Blaine nearly made him skip. But Kurt never skipped school, he had the best grades and wanted to keep it that way so he could get out of Ohio once he graduated.

He didn't see Blaine till a quick passing in the hall and even then he didn't talk to him just awkward glances. Kurt was beginning to think Cooper lied about him wanting to talk to him, it was after glee club when Kurt was getting his stuff that Blaine finally approached him.

"Kurt."

Kurt looked away from his locked and saw Blaine. It was the first time he spoke to him since he ran off that Friday.

Blaine was chickening out of talking to Kurt all day, he'd see him in the hall and go to talk to him, or pass him and think of stopping him but he just couldn't find the right words. Then he saw him at his locker obviously distressed and thought it's now or never.

"Blaine, look before you say anything I just want you to know I am so so sorry for what happened the other day, I was a mess and it wont happen ever again." Kurt babbled out without taking a breath.

"Kurt calm down, I'm not mad or anything. Honestly I understand, well I don't understand fully but I get that you were upset about something." Blaine shifted nervously. "How about we go somewhere else with more privacy." Blaine looked around and he saw Kurt's eyes grow wide. "No I mean to just talk and stuff, I don't really want to talk about important things next to your picture of Kate Middleton."

Kurt shut his locker and blushed and Blaine chuckled.

"Sure let's go… anywhere in mind?

"We could go back to my place? It's just me and my brother while my parents are on a charity trip or something," Blaine asked.

"Er yeah sure, I'll follow you in my car?"

"Okay."

**To: Cooper Anderson**

_Cooper, me and Blaine are going back to his, so please if you see me don't make it obvious you know me. - Kurt_

**From: Cooper Anderson**

_Kinky! You two made up fast eh ;) but sure don't worry our little secrets safe Kurtsie xoxox Coop_

**To: Cooper Anderson**

_Not funny! We are going back to talk that's all, since we haven't been able to yet. Stop calling me that! - Kurt_

"Ready?" Blaine asked, confused.

"Yeah uh sorry just texting my dad letting him know I wont be back straight away."

Kurt followed Blaine back to his house, his heart beating incredibly fast. He was thankful Blaine's parents weren't in, but he didn't know if Cooper could keep his thoughts to himself and he might let it slip just because he's_ Cooper_.

Kurt arrived at Blaine's house and prepared himself for probably the most awkward visit of his life.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N.**

**Thank you for all the reviews/favourites/alerts I am blown away by the amount of people liking this fanfic over here and on S&C which it is originally posted :)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Cooper wouldn't admit that he was waiting that day, cancelling his plans as soon as he received a text from Kurt telling him he was coming over with Blaine. No Cooper wouldn't admit it but he was, he did after all care about his brother and wanted to be their in case he needed him, or even if Kurt needed him because after all Cooper always did believe Kurt and Blaine were meant to be together.

"Sorry little bro, if I knew you'd be bringing home company," Cooper added air quotes around the word company, with a wink at Kurt and sat smiling on the front room couch. "I would have made sure I wasn't here."

Kurt was surprised, Cooper was better at keeping the fact he already knew him to himself than he expected.

Blaine stuttered, "Coop- I er no he's just a friend we were going to-,"

"It's fine squirt I was just teasing,"

"Don't call me that," Blaine blushed.

Kurt smiled before catching himself, the last thing he needed was to get to comfortable, it was just hard when Cooper called Blaine that nickname he always called him when they were younger.

_"Hey squirt," Cooper said as he patted Blaine on his head, which then caused him to wipe his hand on his shirt. "Jesus, what does mom put in there? Butter?" _

_"Cooper! Don't call me that and stop making fun of me in front of Kurt," Blaine pouted._

_Kurt laughed which made Blaine pout even more._

_"I'm sorry," Kurt said in between giggles, your brother is funny and the faces you make just make it all funnier. _

_Blaine fought back a smile. "I'm glad you find my sadness funny Kurt Hummel," Blaine then finally let out the smile once he saw Kurt laugh even louder._

Kurt shook himself out of the memory, Cooper noticed the far away look in his eyes and looked at him sympathetically, knowing Blaine's clueless self wont notice anything.

"Yeah well I'll leave you to it," and with that Cooper walked out of the front room, still making sure he was still in ear shot of Kurt and Blaine's conversation.

"Sorry about that," Blaine said "Do you wanna drink or anything?"

"No I'm fine thanks, lets just get this over with," Kurt sat down on the plush sofa and Blaine nodded and followed, taking the seat directly next to Kurt. Because this is helping Kurt thought.

"So," Kurt offered looking around the room. He really didn't know how to start the conversation and this was Blaine's idea anyway.

"Let's start with you, I mean is there anything you wanna talk about that's bothering you? I mean that kiss was kind of random and out there, maybe something is making you stressed?"

_You have no idea_. Kurt thought.

"Well, not really anything in particular." Kurt wasn't prepared for this, how could you be anyway? He didn't know whether to just get it over with and tell Blaine the real truth or if he should make up some lie. Kurt decided on the latter. "I really don't know why I kissed you, I think it was a heat of the moment situation. I'm the only out person in school other than you, and well I get bullied for it. A lot. I guess you just being there, being gay and not completely hating me just made my brain think 'hey that's the perfect person to kiss' and I am really sorry because I know you have a boyfriend."

Blaine took a moment to register what Kurt said and began. "Well Kurt, I am sorry about you being bullied and all, you really don't deserve it you're amazing Kurt honestly. One day you will find someone who takes your breath away and makes you continuously fall in love with them. Don't worry about the kiss, I understand." Blaine smiled and grabbed Kurt's hand before shyly asking. "Kurt, you don't have to answer if you don't want to but.. Was I your first kiss?"

Kurt thought his heart stopped beating. Well, he wouldn't be lying if he answered yes, just Blaine didn't know that it wasn't that Friday that Blaine was his first kiss, it was all those years ago.

"Yes," Kurt answered, honest for the first time during that whole conversation.

Cooper stood behind the door closely listening, he could just guess how Kurt looked right now, probably near tears and Blaine would be completely clueless as to why, he would think it was because Kurt regretted his first kiss with him.

Cooper was right.

"Oh Kurt, I'm so sorry… I guess it wasn't what you wanted or imagined your first kiss to be huh," Kurt expected Blaine to let go of his hand but he just held on tighter.

"Blaine, don't apologise I'm the one that kissed you, and if I'm honest it wasn't that bad," Kurt said before he could stop himself and he blushed and let go of Blaine's hand. "I mean, oh god that didn't come out right I'm sorry I'm just making this worse I think I should go." Kurt stood up, ready to leave.

Blaine got up just as quick. "No Kurt wait don't leave, you didn't say anything bad." Blaine looked straight into Kurt's eyes and stuttered. "I mean, I'm glad. That your first kiss wasn't horrible or anything."

Kurt was speechless, Blaine was incredibly beautiful and now he was standing there in front of him looking straight into his eyes, and Kurt felt like he could faint at any minute.

Blaine did find Kurt attractive and in this light and the way Kurt was looking at him he kind of forgot about everything else as Kurt did in fact take his breath away.

Both boys must have been standing there for what felt like hours, but was in fact just a few minutes before Blaine looked at Kurt's lips and started moving closer.

_**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream.**_

Blaine quickly moved away as soon as his phone started singing Katy Perry and answered it.

"Hey Sebastian,"

If Kurt was confused before he was even more so now. So much he didn't have time to register who Blaine was talking to. _Was Blaine actually about to kiss me?_Kurt thought_. No he couldn't be, but he moved so damn close and he even looked at my lips! Wasn't that what happened in movies? _

Blaine's voice broke him from his thoughts, and that's when it sunk in. _It doesn't matter anyway. He has a boyfriend and boyfriend which he is smiling like a madman because of. _

"Of course I miss you baby, I just can't talk right now I'm kinda busy." Blaine spoke into the phone. "Sure I'll call you later, bye I miss you too."

"Sorry about that," Blaine looked over to where he thought Kurt was but Kurt was actually at the door collecting his stuff. "Hey where you going?"

"Oh, erm you didn't have to hang up because of me. I just have to go and help my dad cook dinner and stuff. Thanks for the talk and I'm glad things are sorted out between us I mean, you're a great friend Blaine." Kurt put on his best smile, waved goodbye and left.

Cooper sighed, hearing everything and even seeing the part where they almost kissed, walked into the room Blaine was standing in, phone still clutched in hand and looking like a puppy with his favourite toy taken away.

"You're an idiot," Cooper said passing Blaine to resume his place on the couch and turned on the TV.

Blaine, thinking this was just brotherly banter threw a pillow right at his head after sitting next to him.

Cooper meant it though, when will his little brother going to stop being so clueless?


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**Thanks for all the reviews and everything, you guys are awesome!**

**Second chapter in a day? :O I love writing seriously.**

Well, erm changed the rating just to be safe because I don't know how far I'll go _smut_ wise. I say that because I've never even thought I'd write smut but you never know.

This chapter doesn't feature Kurt and is more like a filler but still as important for reasons you'll see.

Warnings: Some heavyish making out between two guys? nothing too graphic. ;)

enjoy! and reviews are appreciated

I own nothing except an imaginative mind!

* * *

Cooper didn't like Sebastian, he didn't quite know why but ever since Blaine introduced him when Cooper went to visit his family in New York he just didn't like him. Sure he was a nice enough kid and he cared about Blaine; that much was evident but there was just something about his personality that Cooper didn't like. It might be the constant groping of his little brother or the verbal groping, (that boy just did not have any sort of filter, unless it was in front of Blaine's parents.) or maybe it was even the fact Cooper was still waiting for Blaine to get with Kurt. Cooper just knew he didn't like Sebastian.

Which didn't make things any easier for Cooper when Sebastian was sitting across from him in his families front room, with his smug little meerkat face and his arm draped over Blaine's shoulders like he was some sort of prize. Of course his charms were winning over Blaine's parents but not his brother, no, Cooper was much smarter than that.

"I'm so glad you could find time to visit Sebastian!" Blaine's mother cooed, she really did like Sebastian. He was charming and utterly gorgeous after all. "Blaine has been walking around with a sour expression since we got here," Blaine blushed at this, his mom was over exaggerating a bit, yes he missed Sebastian and he was a bit moody, but mostly it was because of reasons _other _than Sebastian like Kurt for instance.

"Well I'm here now Mrs Anderson, it may only be for a little while but I'm sure I'll make Blaine very happy while I'm here," Sebastian at this point had his arm removed from Blaine's shoulders and instead had his hand on Blaine's leg, which is why he wasted no opportunity to move up and squeeze Blaine's thigh without anyone noticing.

Cooper noticed however and eyed Sebastian carefully. His parents may be oblivious to the obvious beginnings of foreplay happening right in front of their faces but Cooper wasn't.

Blaine was embarrassed, usually he didn't mind Sebastian's advances because well, Sebastian was hot and he was his boyfriend and why the hell not. But ever since Kurt, Blaine was looking for something more than a quick grope in his front room, he wanted romance and all that gooey crap.

Which is why he was sitting in his bedroom having a serious conversation between kisses with Sebastian.

"Seb," Kiss "Seb can we talk?"

Sebastian murmured what sounded like 'sure' as he started kissing down Blaine's neck which caused the shorted boy to groan.

"No I mean like seriously with all the aah-" Sebastian started to slowly nibble on the spot under Blaine's ear that he knew he just _loved_. "Baby, come on I'm serious we can make out after."

"God damn it Blaine, you sure know how to cockblock." Sebastian sighed and sat up, straightening his shirt which was becoming ruffled from the movements. "Well?"

"I uh.. Do you ever want you know more..?" Blaine began, unsure how to work this properly.

"If you wanted to talk about that Blaine you should've just asked," Sebastian smiled and Blaine looked hopeful. "I mean you wanna have sex right?" Hope gone.

"Oh no, I don't mean sex Seb." Blaine looked Sebastian in the eyes. "I mean like… romance? Love? All that cheesy valentines stuff. You know the 'I miss you mores' and the puppies and all that?"

Sebastian looked amused, "Right.. What on earth has Ohio done to you Blaine? I get romance and everything but that's not what you've been about, it's not what we've been about like ever. What brought this on?"

"Nothing I was just curious that's all."

Sebastian looked thoughtful, he really did care about Blaine and if Blaine wanted romance and whatever he was sure as brilliant as he was he could manage that much at least, for Blaine. "I can't promise anything since I've never actually tried that soppy stuff, but I can try at least." Sebastian looked away shyly, "For you I mean."

Blaine grinned. That's all he was asking for really, for Sebastian to try. He didn't want to push him into anything.

Sebastian kissed Blaine slowly at first but then the kisses became more passionate as Sebastian pushed Blaine onto his bac_k. _

"I've missed this so much, damn you're gorgeous," Sebastian murmured into Blaine's mouth.

Blaine was trying to get into the kiss, he really was but his mind wasn't in it. Instead of thinking of the gorgeous boyfriend which he hasn't seen in ages who is currently pressing into him, he thought of Kurt and Kurt's soft lips and how they felt on his and oh-

"Looks like someone missed me," Sebastian chuckled and Blaine's face went hot as he realised he had an erection.

Blaine sat upright so quick Sebastian nearly flew of the bed.

"What the hell Blaine?" Sebastian asked with utter confusion in his voice.

"I uh.. I think I should go uh.. Cool down my parents are just upstairs and Cooper, you know Cooper could come down at any minute." and with that Blaine ran into his en-suite bathroom leaving a dishevelled Sebastian shocked and confused on his bed.

"What the actual HELL Blaine? You're making out with you BOYFRIEND and you get a boner over someone else? Really Blaine really?" Blaine whispered to himself after turning the cold tap on full blast and splashing his face.

Blaine thought he should just go confess everything to Sebastian, let him break up with him just get it over and done with. Obviously being Blaine Anderson, he chickened out and just decided to mentally beat himself up later.

Blaine left the bathroom after about 10 minutes and Sebastian was on his bed with his shirt halfway undone, of course. With Blaine's phone in his hand.

"Hey baby, whose Kurt?" Sebastian asked.

Blaine made a noise that sounded halfway between a squeak and a cry. "Kurt?" Blaine asked pretending to have a hard time placing him. "Oh just some guy from school why?"

"Oh I just saw a text come up from him asking if you wanted to get coffee today," Sebastian smirked. Blaine couldn't place why.

"Oh well I'll just text him saying I'm busy with you, my boyfriend." Blaine nervously laughed.

"Oh no need, I already text him."

"You did?" Blaine asked, nervous.

"Yeah, I told him you would. he's meeting you in a place called the Lima Bean at 2," Sebastian smiled, slyly. "You don't mind if I come along right?"

"Of course not Seb," Blaine tried his best to smile but he guessed it came out as more of a grimace.

Well wasn't this going to be interesting.


	11. Chapter 11

**Full A/N at the bottom, since it contains spoilers for this chapter :P **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anythinggggg. **

* * *

Kurt arrived at the Lima Bean at about 1:45pm and ordered for himself and didn't want to be too forward by ordering for Blaine. He still couldn't believe Blaine had even agreed to meet after the awkward goodbye when they _nearly _kissed. Kurt saw this as a positive thing, maybe he could just be friends with Blaine it was better than no Blaine at all.

When the time on Kurt's phone showed 2:30 he finally decided to give up waiting and went to walk out to leave. Just in time though since at the moment he stood up Blaine came through the doors.

Blaine wasn't alone however.

Kurt studied the boy who was standing far to close to Blaine for Kurt's liking, the boy was attractive but not his type, his hair was perfectly styled and was in designer looking clothes; a button down shirt, a pair of skinny jeans and he had a pair of sunglasses on which he pushed up his head while he walked further in the place.

Blaine looked cute as ever Kurt decided, with his hair slightly gelled but a few curls breaking free and his red skinny jeans and black polo with a bow tie. The only thing wrong with his outfit was the taller boy clinging to his arm.

Blaine spotted Kurt and sauntered over smiling awkwardly.

"Hi Kurt, sorry I'm late me and Sebastian lost track of time," Blaine nervously cleared his throat and Kurt was speechless for a moment. So this was Sebastian, the guy he hated before he even met.

"Nice to meet you Kurt, I hope you don't mind me tagging along or keeping Blainey from you for too long, I mean I'm just trying to make the most of my time with him if you know what I mean," Sebastian said with a wink.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too," Kurt said with a slight icy tone.

"Let's go order some drinks Seb," Blaine looked at Kurt apologetically and mouthed the words sorry and Kurt just shrugged.

Both the boys returned a few minutes later with two hot cups of coffee and joined Kurt at his table.

Sebastian still didn't let go of Blaine's arm, in fact clung to it tighter when they both sat down, as if he was showing his dominance to Kurt. Kurt was too busy eyeing to hickey forming on Blaine's neck to notice whatever Sebastian was trying to do however.

"So, I don't really know that much about you Kurt. Blaine didn't even mention you before you sent that text." Sebastian smirked, loving the way Kurt's gaze dropped obviously trying to hide any emotion.

But Sebastian knew, he'd been here before. Boys and even sometimes men trying to win Blaine from him, he's seen all the looks of love, lust and everything in between. Hell he'd been there himself at one point but he won, Blaine chose him over all of the hopeless romantics that plagued him daily. As far as Sebastian was concerned he had nothing to worry about.

He didn't know what Kurt knew though, that Sebastian wasn't Blaine's first love. Not at all. Then again Blaine didn't even know that so Kurt didn't really have that over Sebastian.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Kurt shot back, with an even bigger smirk. He wasn't going to let Sebastian get the better of him, he wouldn't show his feelings for Blaine so Sebastian could gain an even bigger ego.

They did this for about half an hour, Sebastian would ask questions and so would Kurt and the conversation was clipped and sassy. Blaine just sat there awkwardly not that sure what was going on.

Kurt could deal with this, he could deal with Sebastian thinking he was queen bitch. He could deal with his smug little face and his obsession with himself. He could not deal with however, how Sebastian's hand kept drifting around Blaine's body, places Kurt could only dream of touching, and smiling smugly at Kurt as he did so.

"Don't you think that's all little inappropriate? I'm all for PDA's Sebastian but there's affection and there's soft porn." Kurt spat, as Sebastian's hand started to stroke Blaine's thigh.

Sebastian started laughing, and Blaine pushed his hand away. "Kurt's right Sebastian, we're in public and this isn't New York, people in Ohio aren't as accepting of us, so I don't think they'd appreciate us putting on a show."

"Since when have you cared about what some homophobes think?" Sebastian shouted, attracting attention from tables all around him. "In fact since when have you cared what anyone thought? Especially some guy who looks like he just jumped off a gay pride float!"

Blaine thought this was too far, he didn't know why but for some reason when Sebastian said something bad about Kurt it made him angry, incredibly angry. "It's okay for you to do whatever you want you'll be on a plane back to New York in a few days and I will still be here dealing with the mess you're making! And don't even bring Kurt into this okay this is about you not thinking about anyone but your damn self!" Blaine shouted, becoming angrier by the second.

Sebastian just sat there in shock. "Fine, if that's what you really think about me Blaine." and with that he calmly stood up and started to walk out.

Blaine stood up and called after him. "No Seb wait I di-"

"Don't bother Blaine." Sebastian looked at Kurt then back at Blaine before walking out.

"Blaine, I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause that I was just-"

"No Kurt it's fine, it's not your fault I always tell him to tone it down a bit. He isn't a bad guy really. Look I'm gunna go I'll call you later."

Kurt nodded and Blaine walked out of the Lima Bean, surprised to still see Sebastian standing by his car. Blaine ran over.

"Seb- wait Seb are you crying? Oh my god, I'm so sorry baby," Blaine tried to hold him but he pushed the curly haired boy away.

"No Blaine I said don't bother," Sebastian wiped his eyes. "Why are you out here? Shouldn't you be in there with Kurt? It's obvious that's where you would want to be."

"That's crazy Sebastian you know I'm with you."

"That's why you sat there with heart eyes at Kurt the whole time? Is that why every time I mention his name your eyes light up and you have to catch your damn breath?" Sebastian's voice was raised at this point.

"It's not like that," Blaine was in shock, did he really act like that?

"Blaine I just can't do this. I've never felt this way about anyone before in my whole life, I don't do love." Sebastian sighed and looked up at Blaine with watery eyes. "Who do you want Blaine, me or Kurt?"

Blaine hesitated and that's all Sebastian needed.

"Goodbye Blaine," Sebastian said with a sad smile and started walking away.

Blaine just stood there, wanting to shout after him. To say something, anything. But he couldn't there was only one word that would come out if he tried, the only thing that was on his mind right now.

_Kurt._

* * *

__**This was a hard chapter to write, because I didn't wanna hurt Sebastian but I had to! **

**I didn't want this to drag on and turn into a seblaine fic or something just because I don't want to hurt one of my characters blegh D:**

**But yeah things are getting more interesting now and Blaine isn't being so clueless anymore :P next few chapters will be big ones ;) I don't want this fic to drag on too long so expect big things very soon!**

**Thanks for reading reviews are appreciated, much love **


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt had heard and saw _everything._

He didn't mean to spy of course he wasn't expecting them to still be fighting when he walked to his car which was a few vehicles over from Blaine's. Kurt sat in his car and watched as Blaine let Sebastian go. Kurt watched as Blaine made no effort to follow him.

Kurt heard Blaine choose him, well not in so many words but when given the option of Kurt or Sebastian he didn't choose Sebastian.

Kurt couldn't be happier, Blaine wanted to be with him. Again.

Blaine didn't mean to ignore Kurt those next few days, he was just getting over Sebastian.

At least that's what he kept telling himself.

In reality he was ignoring Kurt because he didn't want all his emotions to come spiralling out when he saw Kurt again, so he needed to pull himself together before he spoke to him again because the last thing he needed was Kurt feeling like some rebound because of how quick he would have confessed his feelings to him. Blaine admitted now that he had some time to think that it was Kurt he wanted. He was aware he hadn't known Kurt that long, but something about him made him feel like he knew him forever.

It was two weeks of carefully avoiding Kurt- which wasn't that hard since Kurt gave him space anyway- before he finally spoke to him again.

**To Kurt Hummel **

_Hey, I'm sorry about the lack of conversation, I hope you didn't think I was avoiding you or blamed you in anyway. - B _

**From Kurt Hummel**

_It's fine Blaine, I understand. I mean yeah I've missed you and all but you just broke up with your boyfriend, you needed space. - Kurt _

**To Kurt Hummel**

_Thanks for being so understanding, I mean it Kurt you're a great person… B x_

**From Kurt Hummel **

_I try ;) x - Kurt_

Blaine had to read over that new text a few times. Was Kurt, flirting with him? No the wink must have been a mistake. Still Blaine felt giddy over the prospect, shy penguin Kurt Hummel flirting with him.

From Blaine Anderson

Well I guess I better get to bed, school tomorrow and stuff. Goodnight Kurt, sweet dreams I look forward to seeing you tomorrow J xx Blaine

Kurt text back a quick goodbye and dimmed his phone. He sat on his bed with the phone pressed to his chest and just smiled, incredibly happy that he had what seemed to be his Blaine back. It also helped that he was growing more confident by the day to tell Blaine about when they were kids, after all the later he leaves it the more guilty he feels for lying to Blaine.

Kurt got into bed after his skin moisturising routine and sighed happily, he was looking forward to tomorrow he decided he was finally going to tell Blaine.

"_Blaineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee stop tickling me!" Kurt cried while laughing._

"_Take back what you said about the bow tie then!" _

"_Fine your bow tie is not silly!"_

_Blaine let go of Kurt and they both burst into giggles. Things were easy like this, both boys just spending every minute of the day together and never being bored. _

_The memory quickly altered to the boys once again saying goodbye to each other. _

"_I'll never say goodbye to you," _

_Kurt woke up with a start, it was a while since he had that dream. In his mind it was just a further push to tell Blaine before it was too late, before he did have to say goodbye to him._

_McKinley was the same as always, jocks throwing people into dumpsters, Rachel Berry throwing tantrums and glee club being losers. But today was different for Kurt something in the air seemed different, for once in his life Kurt Hummel had hope._

_Their feelings were unspoken but both knew exactly what each other wanted when they met up by Kurt's locker that morning with a tight embrace._

_"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed as he pulled out of the hug. "I've missed you."_

_"I've missed you too," Kurt smiled._

_"Am I right in thinking we need to talk about_ some things again?" Blaine teased.

"Yes, I suppose we do," Kurt smiled knowingly. "There is something I have to talk to you about actually."

Blaine looked confused but curious. "Sure, my place after school again? Not even Cooper will be there this time."

"It's a date," Kurt blushed realising what he said. "I mean it's not if that's not oh god," Kurt turned away from Blaine, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Blaine just laughed and titled Kurt's head up. "Hey listen it's fine, I get what you mean, we'll talk later yeah? Come on we'll be late for class."

Both boys walked to class silently but with quite a few shared glances which were followed by a lot of blushing before Kurt realised he forgot something from his locker.

"I'll go get it if you want, I need to get to the bathroom anyway just tell me your combination, I wont look through anything I promise," Blaine laughed.

"I trust you."

Kurt rattled off his combination and walked to class. He sat down and waited patiently for Blaine to come back with his text book but became worried when halfway through class Blaine still hadn't shown up.

"Miss Wells can I be excused?" Kurt asked, deciding to go see if he could locate Blaine himself.

"Sure Kurt, make sure you take the hall pass."

Kurt calmly left the class room but then started a brisk walk to get to his locker. He was not expecting to face what was waiting for him however.

Kurt's locker was still open and upon the floor was the picture of Blaine.

* * *

__**A/N**

**Hate me yet? I do D: **

**they were just becoming happy ughhhh why do I love angst so much ;) **

**thank you for all the views/reviews/alerts/favorites you all make this worth while!**

**the picture that is referred to in this is linked on my scarves and coffee profile on the chapter it was introduced if you're curious, my username on that is thebeautyunderneath**

**next update shall be sooon because I've wrote it and I'm just figuring out the best time to post ;) **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**

**Here is the big chapter you've all been waiting for! (I think) Took longer than expected to update because I kept deleting my work out of frustration to get it right welp.**

**I wont keep you too long ;) just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews and everything I'm sorry for putting you through all this angst!**

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Kurt felt like time had stood still, a million things were racing through his mind and he ran and retrieved the picture ironically telling him to have 'courage' off the floor.

He quickly put the picture back in his locker and closed it he stood there for what seemed like seconds but was actually much longer as he came to notice as the bell signalling the end of class rang through the school.

Kurt quickly ran back to class to retrieve his bag and apologised to the teacher blaming his absence from the rest of the class on illness and walked out the room trying to call Blaine and sort all this mess out.

Blaine probably thought he was a stalker, or maybe even remembered the whole thing, Kurt could deal with the stalker thing because he could explain why. He couldn't really explain why he kept it from him for so long however.

_Calling Blaine Anderson_

No answer.

_Calling Blaine Anderson_

Still no answer.

_Calling Blaine Anderson_

Kurt gave up calling after a few more times and decided to text instead.

**To Blaine Anderson**

_Hey, Blaine please answer the phone or call me back? I desperately need to explain._

No reply.

If Blaine thought Kurt was a stalker or some creepy person who stole his picture from his house or something he would have contacted him by now telling him to leave him alone or something.

Which meant only one thing, Blaine remembered.

Kurt had a strong feeling he knew where he was, so he left school early claiming to be sick (which wasn't that hard because once he saw the picture on the floor his complexion went even more pale than it already was) and got in his car, heading for the destination he knew Blaine was.

Blaine was happy, he really was. He had a possible future with Kurt and he was actually beginning to really love Ohio and because of that he wasn't so distant from his family.

That's why Blaine was whistling happy while he walked down the hall to Kurt's locker. Kurt had said he trusted him and that meant the world to Blaine, yeah it was just for him to go into his locker but Blaine felt it meant much more than that.

Blaine arrived at Kurt's locker and quickly opened it with Kurt's combination. Blaine admired Kurt's locker for a minute, he hadn't really seen it that much since Kurt always quickly closed it when he was around for some reason. The locker had pictures of Kurt and his family and friends on the side and even a picture of him and Blaine which Blaine smiled at the memory. It was taken one of the first times when they had became friends, they were sitting at the lunch table and Blaine had said something and made Kurt laugh and that's when Mercedes had taken the picture, Kurt looked so beautiful and carefree and Blaine smiled even more, thinking if things carried on this way his mouth would hurt from all the smiling he had been doing.

Blaine started looking for Kurt's book when he spotted something further back, out of curiosity because Blaine would refuse to believe he was snooping he picked it up and studied it. He saw the words 'courage' written in red ink and he felt a weird clenching in his stomach at the familiarity of the word. He then slowly turned it around and drew a sharp breath. It was him. Staring back at him was a 7 or 8 year old Blaine smiling into the camera.

Everything happened so fast one minute Blaine was standing there shocked, holding tightly onto the picture and then next he was dropping it to the floor and running out of the school to his car.

Kurt was panicking the whole way, questions attacking his mind. What if Blaine wasn't here and it was just wishful thinking? What if he really didn't remember and thought he was crazy and was begging his parents to move back to New York or something?

Kurt arrived about 30 minutes later, since he wasn't really sure how to get there from school and got a little lost but as soon as he saw it from his window he knew he was at the right place.

Kurt parked the car and got out scanning the place, he saw the old abandoned swing set, the graffiti ridden climbing frame and all the rest of the forsaken park equipment.

Then he saw Blaine, staring out into the giant field that surrounded the lonely park.

Kurt slowly walked up to him, Blaine was facing the opposite direction so Kurt was sure he didn't see him arrive and if he heard he made no effort to turn around.

"Blaine?" Kurt softly called.

Blaine still didn't turn around.

Kurt walked closer till he was right next to Blaine's left side and turned to face him.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked again, wary.

Kurt could see that Blaine had been crying, fresh tears still glistened on his cheeks and his eyes were still watery and red.

"How could you not tell me?" Blaine whispered, so quiet Kurt wasn't sure if he really said it.

"I guess you remembered then." Kurt leaned against the rust coloured fence and stared out just like Blaine.

"You didn't answer my question." Blaine said calmly, a little louder now.

"I-I don't know Blaine, I didn't want you to think I was some crazy person. I didn't want to spoil what you had, you seemed happier." Kurt turned his head to look at Blaine who still didn't look at Kurt. "How much do you remember?"

"Everything. Well at least I think everything. That we were best friends, that I promised to marry you." Blaine smiled at that then went serious again. "That I kissed you." Blaine finally looked over at Kurt. "That I loved you."

Kurt felt like the air was being sucked out of his lungs, the intensity that Blaine was looking at him was overwhelming.

Blaine suddenly turned around and started walking, Kurt closely followed till Blaine came to a stop next to 'Their box' near the slide and turned around coming face to face with Kurt.

Kurt noticed how close they were and moved back slightly before Blaine grabbed his shoulder and kissed him abruptly. It was slow at first but then grew more needy before Blaine pulled away and just stood there silently.

Kurt stood there speechless, not knowing what to say or what he even should say.

"Blaine… I know this is all a shock to you but doesn't it just make us stronger? I mean we were happy this morning because we found each other. I was going to tell you tonight at your place actually, I'm sorry you had to find out this way." Kurt sighed and placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine flinched at the contact and Kurt removed his hand quickly.

"I've spent most of my life looking for something, someone to get rid of this empty feeling, this loneliness. I thought I had it with Sebastian but then I met you." Blaine looked up at Kurt and met his eyes. "But then it turns out I already knew you didn't I," Blaine laughed in disbelief and looked away.

Kurt stood there awkwardly not knowing where Blaine was going with this until Blaine looked back into Kurt's eyes with a fierce intensity.

"And it also turns out that you're the reason why I felt so damn empty." Blaine spat and Kurt was taken aback by Blaine's tone.

"You didn't have to stop talking to me did you?" Blaine asked, darkly.

"I- you know that my mom died and I couldn't handle everything and I just shut myself off from the world Blaine, it wasn't because I didn't want to talk to you or anything." Kurt argued, defensive.

"You know I would have been there for you Kurt, yeah we couldn't see each other as much but we would have came to visit. But you stopped calling and you stopped writing and then I stopped talking to you all together. I know your mom died and you were going through a tough time but I was there for you Kurt!" at this point Blaine was shouting. "You shut me off! I forgot but I didn't wanna hurt anymore! I made myself not think about you and repressed all thoughts of you because I was hurt that you didn't care anymore!"

"I did care how could you know you wasn't even there! Don't you think it killed me too? Not only losing my mother but losing you as well? I couldn't deal with the pain of you not being here to hold me and tell me it's all going to be okay! You wasn't here when I was being bullied at school for being different! You wasn't here Blaine and I know it wasn't your fault but don't even try and blame me for letting go of something I thought I would never even have." Kurt shouted back, annoyed at how Blaine was blaming him for this.

"But I did come back Kurt, and you shut me off yet again! Only this time I wasn't even aware till now. I can't be so sure you wont hurt me again. I think it was best that I didn't remember." and with that Blaine turned around and walked to his car while Kurt called after him.

"Where are you going? You're going to let this come between what we could have? We were happy then we were happy this morning we could be happy again! I'm sorry I didn't tell you Blaine. I wont hurt you again! I promise! Blaine! Where are you even going?"

Blaine abruptly turned around with tears threatening to spill out and said back, "You promised you'd never say goodbye to me Kurt and you've already done that. So goodbye."

* * *

***cries* why did I do that.**

**anyway would you hate me if I left it here?**

**I wont but ~ feeling evil ~ **

**do you hate me _nowwww_**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**

**Updates will be a bit slower from now because I start back at college tomorrow. So yeah. **

**Enjoy this update! :D reviews are appreciated, thanks for the ones so far and views etc etc**

**It gives me motivation to carry on aha.**

* * *

Blaine almost passed the speed limit a few times going home. With tears streaming down his face he quickly entered his house and slammed the door behind him, tryingto run to his room before Cooper could stop him, knowing that his brother would have sensed something was wrong and Blaine couldn't exactly keep it from him.

This wasn't his lucky day however.

"Blaine?" Cooper called after his little brother as he ran up the stairs. "Blaine wait what happened?"

"Nothing I'm fine," Blaine said, his voice breaking up and giving his true emotions away however. Blaine stumbled into his room and tore his bag off and threw it on his bed, not caring that he hit his laptop or that his bag had came open, papers flying everywhere.

Cooper obviously didn't believe that his brother, who was angrily trying to put his folders into his bag but just ending up making even more of a mess out of frustration, was just 'fine'. Cooper placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder who flinched at the unexpected contact but just as quickly melted into the touch, seeking the comfort that he so desperately needed right now. Blaine spun around and grabbed onto Cooper who in turn hugged him while the little version of himself cried in his arms.

Cooper waited till Blaine calmed down a bit before he started asking what was wrong, it was a good half an hour before that actually happened.

"So, wanna talk about it?" Cooper asked while Blaine sat down wiping his eyes. Cooper sat next to Blaine on his bed.

"Do I have a choice?" Blaine laughed or what could be seen as a pathetic attempt to do so.

Cooper smiled sympathetically, "You don't have to talk about it if you really don't want to. I know I haven't always been there for you bro, but I'm here now."

"It's Kurt…" Blaine started and Cooper instantly knew what was wrong just from those words.

"So you know now huh?" Cooper asked which made Blaine widen his eyes in surprise which quickly turned to anger.

"Wait, you knew? All this time you knew and you didn't say anything?" Blaine was standing now, which made him look taller than his brother since he was still seated, Cooper held back a laugh at this because he could tell Blaine was trying to be intimidating, but suppressed the laugh because now was not the time to be joking, his brother looked like he was close to breaking point.

"I knew as soon as you mentioned the kids name, now calm down. I thought it was best that you'd find out by Kurt telling you which is what I told him too. Now I'm guessing from your tears that didn't happen."

Blaine slowly sat down again, apologetic. "Sorry Coop, I know it's not your fault and yeah I didn't find out from him." Blaine paused for a second before catching on. "Wait, you spoke to Kurt?"

"Yeah, I went to visit him the day after you told me he kissed you, he did really want to tell you. But enough of that, tell me what happened how did you find out?"

Blaine explained everything to Cooper, from the flirting and the promise to talk about what was going to happen to Blaine finding the picture and then the argument in the park. Blaine couldn't believe that all that happened in one day.

Cooper looked thoughtful for a minute, digesting the information. "Blaine I love you and all but don't you think you were a little dramatic? I mean come on, this isn't a cheesy romance movie jheeze Blaine give the guy a break." Cooper started laughing, loud, and Blaine sat there slack jawed staring at Cooper.

"How is ANY of this funny?" Blaine shouted, amazed at how Cooper could sit there laughing when he was obviously going through a really tough time.

"No? you don't see it? Damn." Cooper began to laugh again but decided against it at the sight of Blaine's face, if looks could kill.

"So Blainers, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, maybe I overreacted a little bit but I don't want to get hurt again, I waited for him Cooper, I waited everyday for a letter from him. I waited by the phone I even tried calling a few ties myself and writing, but I never got an answer I never got anything. As cheesy as you may say this is, he broke my heart. Yeah I might have been only 8 years old, but he did." Blaine sighed, wishing he never found that picture and things could go back to this morning. Smiles and promises for a better future.

"Maybe you should just cut the kid some slack I mean, he obviously didn't mean to hurt you even I could see that, Kurt loves you Blaine, whether it be romantically or friendly. I just know he cares a damn lot about you and who knows maybe he pushed you away for legitimate reasons."

"I doubt it."

"Did you even let him explain?"

Blaine looked guilty. "Not really… you know how emotional I get."

"Exactly, now in an ideal world you'd go running to him and confess your love and kiss and make up or whatever. But if you want my advice just take things slowly, go speak to him let him tell you everything and regardless of the answer just let it go because you were great friends and the past is the past, but like I said I doubt Kurt wanted to hurt you. Otherwise he wouldn't of even come near you when he realised who you were."

"When the hell did you get so wise?"

"Hey, I've always been good at giving advice, just never good at listening to it." Cooper smiled. "So why are you still sitting there? Go, go and talk to Kurt all this lovers feud talk is making me feel sick." Cooper pretending to gag and Blaine smacked him on the arm. "I'm serious though, go. I hope you have a happy future. Let's just hope the babies don't come out with gel helmets." Another smack on the arm, Cooper earned that one though.

"I thought you said no running into each others arms?" Blaine teased, feeling a bit better about the whole situation.

"Hey, just because my ship isn't canon yet doesn't mean I can't hope."

"You need to stay off the internet."

Cooper stuck his tongue out like a 5 year old and proceeded to leave the room so Blaine could have some time to think about what he's going to do.

Blaine shrugged on his jacket and smoothed down his hair, taking in Cooper's advice. He was going to visit Kurt and talk about this whole mess.


	15. Chapter 15

Kurt stayed in the park for a few hours, unable to really do anything else. He took in the familiar surroundings and felt nostalgic. He remembered all the times he and Blaine spent in this very park and wished things were different. He walked over to the spot him and Blaine first met and smiled, things were so easy back then.

He sat down and finally let his tears fall freely. He sat there for a while until he was all cried out and got up and walked to his car. He finally accepted the fact him and Blaine were over, if they ever were anything to begin with that is. Kurt decided to go home and get a tub of ice cream out of the freezer and go lock himself in his room and watch his favourite musicals till he falls asleep.

"Kurt, where have you been?" Burt asked sternly as soon as Kurt walked in the front door, following him as he took his boots and coat off. "The school called, since when did you start skipping?"

Kurt sighed, mentally kicking himself for not calling his dad earlier, he wouldn't get a lecture then. "I wasn't feeling well and I needed some fresh air, I'm sorry dad it wont happen again." Kurt lied, knowing he couldn't actually tell his dad the truth.

"You're damn right you wont, you're grounded for the next week." Burt said finally, his facial expression softening after Kurt nodded, understanding. "Also Kurt, why didn't you tell me Blaine was back?"

Kurt stood frozen on the spot. "I-I how did you.." Kurt didn't have the time to finish his sentence or let Burt answer before he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Hi Kurt," Kurt spun around and none other than Blaine Anderson was standing in the doorway, casually leaning against the frame with sincere, apologetic eyes.

"Hi." Kurt was surprised he even managed to utter that single syllable. Kurt assumed his dad didn't know about what happened between him and Blaine or he wouldn't be smiling as much as he was now.

"Well, even though I'm still disappointed that you didn't tell me Kurt," Burt cut in, breaking the awkward silence between the two teenagers. "It's nice to see you again Blaine, I'm gunna go watch the game with Finn, Kurt you can go take Blaine to your room if you want," Burt walked past the two silent boys over to his recliner and sat down, tv remote in hand before adding, "leave the door open." and turned the tv on. Leaving Kurt and Blaine still standing there awkwardly sharing glances.

"So, erm let's go to my room then I guess." Kurt finally spoke, leading the way while Blaine nodded and followed.

Blaine was amazed by Kurt's room, is absolutely screamed 'Kurt' from the décor to the DVD collection. Blaine started smiling and Kurt looked at him quizzically before sitting on the edge of his bed and motioning to Blaine to do the same.

"So what did you come here for?" Kurt asked, not willing to play this game of 'Who can awkwardly stare at each other the longest'.

"I wanted to… talk? I mean I know we've done a lot of that today." Blaine cleared his throat and Kurt stayed silent, picking at some loose fabric on his comforter. Blaine took this as his queue to carry on. "I'm so sorry Kurt." Kurt's head shot up obviously not expecting anything like that, in fact Kurt was just expecting Blaine to set some ground rules along the lines of 'don't ever speak to me again'.

"You're sorry?" Kurt asked, stunned. "What for?"

"Over exaggerating?" Blaine chuckled, remembering his brother's words. "Being over dramatic? Not really listening?"

Kurt started pulling at the fabric again, not being able to meet Blaine's smouldering hazel eyes. "Oh well… I didn't really think you were doing any of those things. I mean I completely understand how you're feeling. I get it I do I hurt you and I'm sorry, I'm not proud and I didn't intend it at all. I know it seems silly but deep down I was always waiting for you and I always used look at your picture and wondered if you were waiting for me too." Kurt finally looked up at Blaine and saw the shorter boy was becoming teary eyed.

They sat there for what seemed like an eternity, just staring at each other before Blaine finally spoke. "I did wait for you Kurt, even when I stopped remembering I was waiting for you." Kurt looked confused for a second before Blaine carried on. "Even if I didn't know it was you I was waiting for."

"Kurt when I met you again which back then I thought was the first time, you took my breath away. You're beautiful Kurt and then you spoke and your voice was like music to me. I put on this cocky front because I'm a nervous idiot." Kurt laughed at that, and Blaine smiled. "Then we got to know each other and I started to like you more and more and if I wasn't with Sebastian I probably would have done this romantic gesture like sang to you in front of everyone." Blaine smiled again and grabbed onto Kurt's hands and looked him straight into his blue eyes.

"And then you kissed me and it was like 'Oh there you are, I've been looking for you forever' I didn't know it at the time but that means way more now because I have. Kurt, I have been looking for you. Ever since I was a kid I guess I just didn't know it till now." Blaine looked down and was freely crying at this point and so was Kurt.

"Well you don't have to look anymore I'm right here. I mean it Blaine." Kurt tilted his face up to took at him. "I mean it now and I meant it then, I will never say goodbye to you." Kurt pressed his lips to Blaine's forehead and leaned against it. "I never did, not really."

Blaine moved his face up till he was directly looking into Kurt's eyes and leaned in to kiss him. The kiss was slow and tender at first but grew more passionate and desperate as time went on. It went on for minutes before Kurt broke the kiss and hugged Blaine and whispered into his ear, "I love you."

Blaine stilled in Kurt's arms and Kurt thought he said it too soon, but he knew it was true and he needed Blaine to know. "I always have and I always will, I'm sorry if this seems to soon but if you really think about it it's not-" Kurt was rambling and Blaine silenced him with another kiss.

"I love you too, silly." Blaine said back holding onto Kurt's face. "It just took me by surprise because I thought after everything that has happened you might not feel the same."

"I think it's my turn to call you silly now." Kurt giggled and kissed Blaine softly. "Didn't I just tell you my feelings? How can you think I wouldn't feel the same?"

"Well I guess Cooper's right, I am clueless." Blaine said and kissed Kurt again.

"You got that right." Kurt mumbled against Blaine's lips and giggled.

They did this for a while whispering endearments between kisses and just enjoying the time together. Finally finding each other again.

Burt cleared his throat both boys broke out of quite a heated make out session, blushes rising on both of the young boys' faces. "Blaine, it's getting quite late are you staying for dinner?"

"O-oh thanks Mr. Hummel but I promised my brother I'd have dinner with him tonight."

"Come on sport, call me Burt I've known you since you were a kid."

"Sorry Burt,"

"Well since you're going home you might want to leave before it gets to dark." Burt suggested before shooting a look at Kurt which meant 'I'll speak to you later' and walking off.

"I guess this is goodbye." Blaine frowned, obviously not wanting to leave Kurt.s

"No, there are no goodbyes remember? This is just you going home till we can see each other at school tomorrow," Kurt stood up dragging Blaine with him and tightly embraced him.

"I promise I'll call you later," Blaine said as Kurt walked him to his front door.

"Later," Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine quickly on the lips.

Blaine finally left after about five minutes of hugging Kurt and promising he'll talk to him later and got into his car and drove home.

Kurt was smiling even after he saw Blaine's car drive off, that smile quickly faltered after he walked into the kitchen saw his father standing with his arms crossed, waiting for an explanation and when he didn't get one he started off the conversation himself.

"So, not only did you not tell me Blaine was back, you didn't tell me he was your boyfriend?" Burt tried to be stern but he couldn't help the look of happiness for Kurt in his eyes.

"It wasn't like that dad, it's complicated and we weren't boyfriends earlier… it kind of just happened today." Kurt said, avoiding eye contact with his dad.

"What exactly was complicated? Come on Kurt you used to tell me everything."

"Well he didn't exactly remember me." Kurt quickly said, like it was nothing.

"Oh well I guess that does make it complicated, seems like he remembers now though."

"Yeah well a lot of things can happen in a day." Kurt smiled to himself.

"So everything is okay now then?" Burt asked, clearly worried for his son.

"Yeah great, I mean I'm sure you saw…" Kurt began but decided against mentioning what Burt saw. "That we were getting along."

Burt flushed red and cleared his throat. "Yeah you two seem close."

"Anyway, I'll start preparing dinner and Carole can help when she gets back."

Burt nodded, relieved of the change of subject but still patted his son on the back and said, "I'm happy for you Kurt."

Kurt smiled, brimming with happiness.

Just as Burt left the room Kurt's phone vibrated and Kurt saw he had a text from Blaine.

**From Blaine Anderson.**

_I miss you :(__ xxx - B_

Kurt smiled and quickly tapped out a message back. Kurt was happy, happier than he had ever been, after all these years he finally had Blaine back, his Blaine. His first love.

* * *

**A/N**

**This is really all I have planned for this fic. I'll probably just post an epilogue after this, but I'm pretty happy with ending things like this, what do you all think?**

**send me a review or pm if you have any ideas on how to continue (if I do) or if you want any extra chapters of certain points in the story just let me know and I'll see what I can do :D **

**Well I hope you've enjoyed this fic and if this is the end, thanks for sticking by me and thanks for all the support. I have ideas for other fics so this isn't the last you'll see from me :D **

**Thank you all! **


End file.
